Never The Same
by ShanGasKATx
Summary: Mickie James seems to have the perfect life, the greatest friends, the perfect boyfriend she has it all untill Maryse just carnt keep her hands to herself.
1. Take the blame

Giggling away after a few hours of pleasurable copulation, Mickie James and Mike Mizanin simply laid upon Mickies silk sheets. Mike cradle Mickie in his arms kissing her forehead softly he managed to take a quick peek at the clock, The former superstars eyes flashed open...

"Shit!"

Clearly he needed to be somewhere else... Rushing to his feet gathering his clothes attempting to aply them as he tried to leave.

"Let me gess... This time you have to help your room-mate with the shopping, no wait you've used that before."

Not amused by the male she simply shook her head whilest covering herself up with the covers and propping her head up with her hand as she watched him leave.

"Micks, you know how bad Cena is with the shopping besides ive been with you all night... i do have a life beyond this relationship."

Huffing slightly at Mikes comment Mickie sat up before searching for her own clothes.

"Whatever Mike... everytime you stay over you ALWAY have an excuse as to why you have to leave early; sometimes you just leave without me knowing."

She spoke as she two got changed whilest Mike simply kissed her forehead in reply.

"Im sorry... i just have a busy life, i promise i'll be over later."

With that Micheal left his girlfriend alone within her household.

* * *

><p>"12 o'clock he said... 12 fucking o'clock."<p>

Maryse spoke with her peach lips, Flicking her blond hair behind her shoulder as she looked over at Barbie who wasnt really intressed with the conversation.

"Look, maybe he's just caught up in a bunch of stuff... Im sure he doesnt mean to be late."

The blond spoke before crossing her legs on the very expensive couch of Maryse's

"Okay on a more important note, i was thinking about dying my hair brown, Randy said i'd suite brown hair."

Blank simply spoke before Maryse stared daggers at her.

"First of all; you're 26 not 18... secondly Randy already has a girlfriend plus you'd look a total dick if you dyed your hair brown."

Maryse spoke before sighing with a heavy tone, Crossing her arms as Barbie attepted to comfort her.

"you know, you should look at him beeing late as a positive, that way you wont have to worry about not having enough time to get ready and look flawless as an end result."

"Kelly, if you havent already figured out i've been ready for 45 minutes."

Snapping at the younger blond the French Canadian saw a flashy sports car pull up in the drive way.

"Shit, Teds home...Fuck okay Kels do me a big favor if Mike comes its you that he's taking out!"

"I dont really have a choice in the matter do i?"

Shaking her head at the young blond as the door opened, seeing the fortunate son, Maryse fled to him with open arms.

"Baby... what are you doing home so early?"

She questioned with a smile, the suprise was honastly unexpected.

"What, im not aloud to come home to see my lady?"

"Not when you call me you 'lady'. Seriously what are you doing home."

Again questioning her fiance as there embrace ended, alowing him to walk over to the sofa.

"Truthfully, Vince didnt need me at the house show today so i figured i'd come spend some time with my future wi..."

"Well thats really lovely Ted but I had plans."

Maryse cut him off with a simple rushed voice. Looking at Kelly as they extanged looks, Miss Blank untill came up with somthing.

"Yeah, we was about to go shopping and then go to the beauty salon, i have date later."

Kelly spoke as she got up from the sofa and stood by the Canadians side linking arms with a large smile in hope to hide the truth.

"Ermm, well i gess i'll just call over some of the lads?"

Ted questioned as he wasnt at all conviced with Kellys 'plan' but then again it was the 3rd week in a row that Kelly had lied for Maryse, it was beginning to show the cracks.

"You do that, babe, i'll be back later."

With that Maryse grabbed her phone and began to tap away at the small blackberry buttons, before the two headed for the door.

"love you?"

Ted spoke before digging his head in his hands, it truley was hard to prosess everything that was going on, but beeing the gullible man he was, DiBiase just sat back and let it all happen, right infront of him.


	2. Perfect Lie

Brushing threw her dark locks of hair, Eve was accompanied by her 'best friend' Natalya. Touching up her make-up the Latina then looked at her reflection pushing her lips to the side.

**"Hey Nat... do you think that Randy will notice?"**

**"What that you got blond put in your hair? No"**

The Neidhart simply shook her head with a small smerk pericing her lips.

**"Wow, talk about not suger coating!"**

The latina replied before sitting back in her chair with a dissapointed sigh, Running her acrylic nails threw the tips of her multi-toned hair.

**"He's a man... since when did men notice our efforts?"**

Natalya questioned before sitting herself down next to the former champion before whiping away the little bit of foundation Eve had forgotten to rub in.

**"Ya, I guess your right! Thanks."**

**"Anyway, why are you getting so doll'ed up for him? You going out or somthing?"**

the blond questioned the latina, before cocking her eyebrow up, it was very rare Eve got dressed up... very rare indeed.

**"Promise not to laugh?"**

**"No but go on!"**

**"Well I figured, if I looked more presentable ... he might take much more notice in me instead of the typical male he is!"**

with that comment the Neidhart couldent help but laugh at her friend, shaking her head slightly the former diva rubbed the back of her neck as she got up.

**"Eve, your perfect the way you are... If Randal carnt see that then, well screw him. Im pretty sure you could catch another heart."**

Natalya attempted to reasure Eve as she handed out her hand to invite her up, taking the hand infront of her, The latina got up before brushing her dress down.

**"Thanks Nat."**

was the only thing the former diva could say before the door bell rang... Rolling her eyes slightly as she made her way into the hallway, opening the door she found herself infrount of the man the two women was just talking about.

**"Speek of the Devil!"**

Eve spoke in a somewhat seductive way as she leaned herself against the door, mimicking Randys actions as the WWE Superstar was leaned against the door frame.

**"I do prefure the term, Viper."**

He spoke before he sent her a wink before inviting himself in, Closing the door behind him, Eve couldent help but roll her eyes following him into the living room.

**"So you ready to go?"**

The superstar questioned as he turned around to look at his loving girlfriend.

**"Hey wait, I thought you said you wasnt going out?"**

**"Yeah well, I lied! Dont mess up the house whilest im gone otherwise, i'll just have to roundhouse kick your ass!"**

Torres threatened playfully as she answered her housemate, Natalya simply rolled her eyes at the pair as they made there way out.

**"Dont mess up the house, What type of girl does she think I am?"**

Speeking to herself, Natalya threw herself onto the sofa again before grabbing the remote and began looking for a decent movie.

* * *

><p>Letting her heels click against the concrete, Mickie James decided to go to Mike's after this mornings episode she wasnt about to let it just side, she wanted an honest answer, brushing her knuckles against the door, waiting for a responce which seemed to take... forever. Pressing her lips together she decided to stop waiting as she simply turned on her heels and started to make her way back down his drive. Turning instantly as she heard the door open.<p>

A serise of laughing and a half naked man simply occupied the door. Rolling her eyes at his immaturity she made her way back up the drive to the door.

**"Is Mike in John?"**

She questioned sighing softly running her fingers threw her hair as she saw the small brunette in the background.

**"Ermm, No. I thought he was at yours!"**

He spoke attempting to keep his laughter in as he looked at Mickie.

**"Wait he never came home?"**

Shaking his head at her as two small arms wrapped around the superstars waist, causing Mickie to snigger slightly before shaking her head. Nodding at Cena she simply turned on her heels.

**"Thanks."**

Hearing the door shut and a few words, she did not want to hear. Mickie just scrunched up her face... As she walked she saw that Mike car wasnt in the driveway, with the obvious confused look upon her features the native american just rubbed the back of her neck before she decided to ring Melina... surley she would listen.


	3. Male Point Of Veiw

Taking the last gulp of his beer. Ted DiBiase stayed slumped into his chair, His thoughts just ran over everything that Maryse could be doing right now. It killed him. Kicking the coffee table in fustration, The fortunate son let out a load grunt.

Standing himself up as he thought a well deserved shower was in need, He couldent help but let his attention wonder off as a petite brunette walked past the house. Obviously captivated by her beauty. With his abs showing, Ted sprinted to the door in hope to catch her attention as he walked out onto his porch. Only then realising whom it was.

**"Mickie? Mickie James?"**

He shouted in question and with that the brunette turned around and cocked her eyebrow up. It wasnt Mickie James at all. Infact DiBiase mentally punched himself for getting it all wrong.

**"No but im looking for her, do you know where I can find her?"**

The brunette questioned, but DiBiase was too stunned to reply straight away. With a shake of his head he just watched the brunette as she shrugged and said goodbye.

Taking in to account everything Maryse had done to him, He swore he wouldent scoop to her level. Although he wasnt intirley sure if he could help himself if he bumped into a women with such flawless features again.

* * *

><p>An hour after Mickie had left, John Cena was merrily on his own. After Layla had left he really had no need to do anything. That was of course untill Mike came into the house, asif he had just commited a crime. Cena just upped himself with a cocked eyebrow as he followed Mike into the kitchen.<p>

**"That Mickie, chick came over... asking where you was!"**

**"What did you tell her?"**

Mike questioned, looking deep into John. Snarling slightly, now wasnt the time for Mickie to find out about his affair.

**"I said I didnt know. Im not gonna keep lying for you Mike! Its not right!"**

**"No! You will keep lying for me Cena! Thats your part of the deal! You lie for me, I give you a fucking roof to live under... free of charge!"**

With that being said, Cena just shook his head defenceless, sighing as he just looked away.

**"Thats what I thought! Remember, I have something on you too Cena! Wouldent want Layla knowing about that now would we?"**

After his 'words of wisdom' Mike disapeared, Upstairs most likely leaving Cena to ponder in silence.

Mentally beating himself up, Cena only just realised what he actually signed up for when he agreed to be Mike's house mate.

Sitting on his bed, Mike just rubbed his temples, The stress was un bareable. It was time to call for help. He didnt ever want to resort to help but it was just too much. Getting his Blackberry he began to tap away at the buttons, before the simple ringing tone began.

**"Hello, Phil. I need your help!"**


End file.
